fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WHDH America
WHDH America is an American cable and satellite channel based in Boston, Massachusetts. WHDH America airs 20th Century Fox movies on WHDH's main signal on cable and satellite providers across the United States. WHDH America and Fox Movie Channel are located inside the WHDH Studios on 7 Bulfinch Place in Boston. History After WHDH became an Independent station, WHDH America is launched on Sunday January 1, 2017 by Fox Movie Channel. The first film to air on WHDH America was the 1979 Sci-Fi flick, Alien. Movie Programming WHDH America airs movies from the 20th Century Fox library with the exceptions being that some local commercials are replaced with Fox Movie Channel promos. 7News simulcast The simulcast of 7News at 9:00pm began airing on Sunday, January 1, 2017 which is anchored by Ryan Schulteis and Jadiann Thompson. It airs from Monday to Friday at 9:00pm ET/6:00pm PT before a movie from 20th Century Fox. Original Programming Current and Former * The Judgement (2017-present; The series premiered with its first season on April 5, 2017. On May 4, the series will move from WHDH America to Fox Movie Channel for its second season and will premiere in May 2018. This will be the first original series to air on Fox Movie Channel) * Alien: The Series (2017-present; The series premiered with its first season on February 13, 2017 and ended on March 6, 2017. On February 27, WHDH America renewed the series for a second season and will premiere in February 2018) * Poseidon: The Series (2017-present; The series premiered on May 5, 2017 and ended on June 7, 2017. On May 30, WHDH America renewed the series for a second and final season and will premiere in May 2018) * Predator: The Series (2017-present; The series premiered with its first season on March 28, 2017 and ended on May 30, 2017. On April 12, WHDH America renewed the series for a second season and will premiere in June 2018) * Days Before Execution (2017; The series premiered on June 1, 2017. WHDH America canceled the series on June 22, 2017 after its first season) * Die Hard: The Series (2017-present; The series premiered with its first season on Wednesday June 7, 2017 and ended on July 5, 2017. On July 3, WHDH America renewed the series for a second season and will premiere in June 2018) * Independence Day: The Series (2017-present; The series premiered with its first season on October 4, 2017) * The Omen (TV Series): (2017-present; The series premiered with its first season on October 17, 2017) * The Fly (TV Series): (2017-present; The series premiered with its first season on October 20, 2017) Upcoming Originals * The Abyss (TV Series) (November 10, 2017) * Rockford Crimes (November 14, 2017) Upcoming Original Miniseries * The Towering Inferno (TV Miniseries) (November 9, 2017) Specials * The 20th Century Fox Story (2017) Other Programming Current * 7News at 9:00pm (January 1, 2017-present; weekdays only) Acquired * Lost in Space (1960s TV Series) (July 13, 2017-present) * Fox Movie Channel's Hour of Stars (a.k.a. The 20th Century-Fox Hour) (March 13, 2017-present) * The Tracey Ullman Show (June 22, 2017-present) * L.A. Law (April 4, 2017-present) * Bones (July 9, 2017-present) * Dharma & Greg (August 24, 2017-present) * The Strain (September 16, 2017-present) * Man Seeking Woman (April 17, 2017-present) Category:Fictional television networks Category:Cable channels Category:Sunbeam Television Category:Fox Movie Channel Category:Television stations and channels established in 2017 Category:Satellite channels Category:United States